El Fin
by xaltanat.daimaou
Summary: Esta es una historia corta de lo que pudo haber sido un cotrato anterior de Sebastian. El está al servicio de una joven dama que lo toma como su amante. Pero el contrato ha llegado a su fin y hay que pagar el precio. Este es el momento en que el demonio devora a su víctima.


EL FIN

El elegante mayordomo dió un paso hacia la mujer a quien le brindara sus servicios. Ella temblaba como una hoja, pero no retrocedió a pesar del aura amenazante del sirviente infernal.

"La hora ha llegado, mi dama." – anunció suavemente.

Ella miró a un lado, apretando nerviosamente sus manos. – "Sabes que es lo que mas me entristece de este momento?" – le preguntó a su mayordomo.

"Hn? Que podria ser eso?" – contestó el en un susurro, mostrando sus colmillos tras su sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella volvió el rostro y miró dentro de los lagos de sangre de aquel demonio en forma de hombre.

"Que ya no podre verte" – contestó con tristeza.

El sonrió aun mas. Un gesto de falsa ternura; un último esfuerzo por confortar a aquella alma condenada que ahora iba a devorar.

"Estarás por siempre dentro de mi" – contestó el galantemente, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, como un amante ansioso que apenas puede contenerse.

"Que sea ése mi consuelo" – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y echando atrás la cabeza mientras el le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus largos brazos y descendía sus labios sobre el frágil cuello, sosteniendo la cabeza de ella con su otra mano.

La mujer apenas pudo ahogar un grito al momento q ue los afilados colmillos se clavaron cruelmente en la base de su cuello.

La sangre caliente brotó profusamente, bañando sus senos y manchando su vestido de un carmesí profundo, que se tornaba casi negro.

El la apretó más contra sí, manchando su siempre impecable traje; sus brazos ahora como barras de acero que la oprimían con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar, atrapada contra un pecho duro como roca. Ella no podía evitar que sus exhalaciones fueran cortos gemidos ahogados, en su suplicio final.

"Tu sangre huele a tu dolor y sabe a tu mayor pecado" – El demonio dijo, respirando pesadamente, acercando sus labios manchados de sangre y dulces mentiras a los de ella, casi rozándolos.

Ella abrió los ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas.

Dolor, resignación, pena, alegría, descanso, placer, miedo… todas las emociones estaban ahi, en esos pedazos de cielo cubiertos de diamantes que ahora resbalaban por sus aun rosadas mejillas.

"Un deseo tan grande de ser amada… corrompido por la lujuria consumada con un demonio" – prosiguió el con voz seductora – "nada me place mas que la pureza de un corazón ahogada por la negrura del deseo prohibido."

"S-si mi p-pecado…" – dijo ella entrecortadamente – "…ha sido a-amarte… pagaré el precio c-con gusto…"

"Amarme?" – repitio el con un dejo de sorpresa – "El amor es para tontos"

"E-entonces seré u-una tonta…" – replicó ella esforzándose por sacar cada palabra.

El pareció dudar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Veía como la pérdida masiva de sangre debilitaba el delicado cuerpo que el sostenía en sus brazos y los ojos se nublaban.

Lentamente se arrodilló, cuidando en todo momento en bajar con suavidad a su víctima; sin dejar de mirar aquellos dulces ojos claros en los que incontables veces se había deleitado mirándose y que ahora estaban perdidos en el vacío del umbral de la muerte.

La recostó en el suelo y hábilmente levantó sus ropas, llenas de listones y holanes, colocando su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Sintió como débilmente ella le correspondía, rodeando su amplia espalda con sus delgados brazos de porcelana y le recibía como siempre, lista para rendirse a todos los caprichos que el ideara, mientras él le daba el placer por el cual ella condenaba su alma.

Se unieron por ultima vez, ella levantó las piernas, apretando con su fuerza restante las estrechas caderas del mayordomo infernal.

"Te despediré ahora en un océano de placer y dolor. Serás mía y te consumiré en este momento y para siempre." – Le susurró el demonio al oído.

Ella cerró los ojos y se abandonó al vaivén de su amante maldito.

La gloria, el dolor, el terror de caer en un vacío y ser levantada de nuevo por garras que se clavaban en su cuerpo, ser llevada por alas de oscuridad mientras las olas de placer la recorrían como descargas eléctricas.

Luz y tormenta, sombras y desesperación. Su espalda arqueada, apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo para que no se deshiciera en pedazos, mientras aquél ente clavaba sus garras y colmillos en ella, dejando profundos surcos por donde se escapaba su sangre, su vida y su alma.

Pronto se vieron enmedio de un lago de sangre, donde él navegaba llevando el mando sobre las olas salvajes, el dolor empujando el placer mas allá de los limites de un simple cuerpo mortal.

Ya el demonio había abandonado su máscara humana, sólo su negrura se abatía furiosa y enfebrecida, golpeando sin piedad el cuerpo de la mujer, arañando y atormentando, arrancando su nombre a gritos de la garganta de su ama, lanzándola al infinito, mas alla de todo placer imaginable.

Ella estaba sumida en un mar ardiente de sangre, fuego, dolor y placer puro. Sus gemidos y gritos no eran suficiente desahogo en su lucha desesperada por soportar aquellos últimos momentos. Después de gritar el nombre del demonio con toda la fuerza que se lo permitieron sus agotados pulmones, vino un segundo, una pausa antes de que todo explotara hacia el infinito y la nada.

"…Te amo…"

Fueron las últimas palabras que aquel ente infernal escuchó. Y la mujer ya no existió mas.

Su voz sonó como un eco varias veces en los oidos del demonio, como una brisa suave, proveniente desde el fondo de un corazón puro y atormentado; corrompido por las seducciones que él le habia ofrecido, mientras fingía ser un sólo un fiel sirviente.

Pero el contrato había llegado a su fin.

El demonio reincorporó su forma humana y arregló sus ropas, alisando su cabello negro y lustroso mientras se relamía satisfecho.

"Hmmmmm… que lástima…." – murmuró para si mismo – "me sentía realmente seducido por esa mujer. Ahhhhh… el placer es tan efímero…"

Tras un corto suspiro prosiguió su camino, en busca de su próximo contrato.


End file.
